dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Asteriea
Hi, ! Feel free to leave me an owl here, and I'll try to reply ASAP! Remember to end your message with ~~~~ though! note: each archive has 100 headers in it. *Archive 1 (August 3, 2013 - March 23, 2014) *Archive 2 (March 23, 2014 - January 18, 2015) *Archive 3 (January 18, 2015 - September 26, 2015) *Archive 4 (September 26, 2015 - March 31, 2016) OMG HELLO I haven't said hi yet, and I apologize for it! I'm so sorry. >< I hope life was okay while you were gone and continues to be since your return! :D I was wondering if you were possibly up for an RP? Possibly Aline/Peyton or Christina/Kota?? hii i miss you :3 on a smaller side note, i feel like you should be made aware of the fact that ill be using emeraude toubia in the distant-but-not-totally-distant future :3 she wasn't in use anymore, so i felt like she was fair game, but if you feel like you don't want me to, i can totally change her c: (keep in mind that catty had to flip a coin and emeraude came victorious like five times :c i felt like i was betraying you by even suggesting using emeraude bc sera/quentin and yeah cx so yeah, let me know :* love you, miss you <3 ::Wait, so... you're not gonna be around anymore? :3 It's your choice, and I respect it... but jsyk I'm still gonna miss you. cx Bond_em7]] (Owl Me) 21:06, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Re: I was thinking of deleting him soon anyway, so you can ahead and use him c: Hello~ Do you want to rp? I'm doing a challenge rn where I'm gonna have ten rps at one time (ye, ik, crazy right?) and I need to finish them all and so I would like to rp with you (but it's totally okay if you refuse tho ^^) For Kell Small suggestion I was seeing the Witchagram thing (it's gold, bless your soul), and I noticed how you mentioned that spaces might break the link. There's an easy fix for that actually; just add an underscore (this -> _ ) in place of the space, and the link will function normally. I'd know, because my username originally would have that issue when it gets colored XD Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You [[User talk:Sophia McLaren-Cobb|~Sophie'']] ������ Serpentine likes to frequent the grounds so anywhere outside the castle works! Pregunta Just popping in to check if you've made any progress with Andre. D'ya need any help with him? If you do, let me know! :) *look* bleSS yes xD hiii this owl probably should've come v v sooner but as we're making twins, we should plan together soon? ik we have different time zones but we should talk together soon on the weekend. hope you're doing well �� yo Let me know if you come on? I miss you! :P x missin u you haven't edited in a long time and in fairness i disappeared for a while also but if ever you do come back soon let's rp flores and aline hehe missing you elsa PAINTEDRED 12:53, October 8, 2017 (UTC) Invitation Winter Solstice Location & Portkey AAAA IVE MISSED YOU <3 <3 <3 TALK SOON YES? PAINTEDRED 22:59, May 21, 2018 (UTC) Edit Awards I'm sorry if you already got these, but I'm going around and giving out edit awards! Yep, they're back! :D When you qualify for another edit award, please drop me an owl letting me know that it's time for another award! :) ~ Thistle 04:41, May 22, 2018 (UTC) re:wb yes ofc, feel free c: Sure! You can post here for an interview. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:26, May 22, 2018 (UTC) river and holly they exist!! rp soon pls? PAINTEDRED 08:35, May 27, 2018 (UTC) :aaaaa i just missed you!! PAINTEDRED 09:46, May 27, 2018 (UTC) ::AAAAA IM GOING TO MASS LIKE RN BUT I'LL BE BACK LATER YOU CAN START SOMEWHERE IF YOU LIKE THOUGH PAINTEDRED 10:14, May 27, 2018 (UTC) For Lucile Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 13:55, May 27, 2018 (UTC) Witchipedia Look at this tho all we did was survive. that's enough. 08:08, May 30, 2018 (UTC) come bACK I'M SORRY ILY Re: Ciara Baxendale I'm completely fine with sharing her. I'd prefer if you used different pictures of her than I do though, if you could. :) The Fuckboys™️ I've got a faceclaim. Let's do it. :His name is Harrison Osterfield!! iDEA hi hello so me and jaye were discussing things and what about adding a science department to wizco? investigating the effects of potions on body cells and how mind-control spells affect neurons and brain activity? all we did was survive. that's enough. 21:09, June 19, 2018 (UTC) Quick q Hiii can we talk next time you're on chat? nothing bad, just a quick question! Jemma Jemma is now Carina Mazzanti, and she's an adorable five year old, because I was watching Wonder Woman last night and had a freak out and decided it was worth a go. In other news, Gal Gadot is seriously stunning, and I cannot wait for WW84. asfjkiasgl KIB! Of course! I've missed you so much! <3 Re: Letitia Wright I feel like we could figure out a way to share her, but I don’t really know yet. Heeyyy Can i ask you something next time you're on chat? ❤️❤️❤️ OG Schmidts I don't know when you'll be able to sit down and post, but whenever you can, there's an ongoing RP at Cerys' sports bar between the OG Schmidts! Feel free to jump in with Lena whenever you want. :) Owl for Richard Windsor First Years There's an ongoing RP between the firsties. Feel free to join with yours! :) where are u pls don't leave us (again) DUNANANANANANANANANA and I need you DUNANANANANANANANANA and I miss you Okay but really I just miss you and wanted to see if you were doing okay :3 HADHNDBNE I THOUGHT U LEFT UGH THANK GOD YOU'RE BACK Re. Yes pls! Also I'm v v v glad you're back we have SO much to discuss lmaooo Sonofapollo Owl Me 10:32, July 30, 2018 (UTC) Witchagram Hey! I was thinking of setting up some social media pages for the DMLE--since you're the mastermind behind witchagram (?) I just wanted to get your opinion on whether or not you think it would work. I looked over the templates and it all seems pretty straightforward once you get used to it...? 15:09, August 3, 2018 (UTC) �� Attached to the invitation is scrawled instructions on the back on how to sneak around the castle and not be caught, including the spell to silence footsteps. Assurance has been made that the room of requirement is soundproof. Every student, fifth year and above, is welcome. The roleplay will begin immediately and end on Tuesday the 14th. Dick Whitneygan (get it?) I started a rp here bc otherwise we'd never actually start it lMAO. Love u xoxox Sonofapollo Owl Me 22:03, August 13, 2018 (UTC) Levi Miller Hello! So I was putting together Philip Tyrrell and had chosen Levi Miller as his model because I didn't see it on the user model list, but jaye just told me that you might still be using him. I just wanted to double check if you were, since he wasn't on the list, and if you are using him still, if we would be able to share him! You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 19:27, August 23, 2018 (UTC) Discord Link in case ur wondering where everyone is: https://discordapp.com/channels/482276519499137025/482276519499137027 Sonofapollo Owl Me 19:38, August 25, 2018 (UTC) For Prince Richard You are allowed a plus one of your choosing. WizCo Sure. Rose had talked to Cedrica about maybe having an independent coders group that could work on projects for all the other Departments (given they'll all need experienced coders to work on their systems, troubleshoot bugs, etc.) like sort of an internal IT Department for the rest of WizCo. I thought she had given that the ok, but if you two need to talk that's fine and Rose will be happy as long as she can work hard and help out. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:40, October 11, 2018 (UTC) :It was mentioned during Rose's "interview" (talking about her moving from Intern to employee after graduation (here). Cedrica has said Clarence was thinking about something similar but she'd talk to him. Hopefully I'm not stepping on any toes...feel free to put Rose wherever she's needed and like I said she'll be happy to be able to work on anything where she can help. :) Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:52, October 11, 2018 (UTC) GMing Does the AI Dept. still do GMing for things? I think we'll need one here. Let me know if this isn't you guys. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:17, October 17, 2018 (UTC) For Richard For Cassius well u know what they say it takes 2 to tango so i'm sorry ily lord hencav His niece is making an appearance, but I need you to sign off on it first, plus I need you to remind me what the family name was again. cx For Circe For Seung-Heon For Cassius Quidditch Hello!! Just a reminder to go post in the Quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Slytherin! I know we can win! ���� 19:06, November 22, 2018 (UTC) Activity Warning Hey ^_^. Just a heads up, per our policy, this warning is to let you know it's been two sets of five days without at least five edits from you. Don't forget about the status page, and I hope everything's alright! 06:26, November 23, 2018 (UTC) Kolya & Lori Hi! Time and I were discussing aging Lori, Zoe and the rest of their squad to 11, but I wanted to check in with you before making a decision, just to make sure it's ok! If you have any problems with it, it's fine! Just wanted to shoot my shot. :) Quidditch Hello! Reminder to post on Quidditch Match:Gryffindor VS Ravenclaw with Circe Elder! I know we can win if we pull through! 19:58, December 10, 2018 (UTC) For Cassius Dated a day before the Gryffindor vs Slytherin match Taehyung Hey Kib! I was wondering if it would be okay with you if I could use taehyung from bts? :) To share of course uwu 05:47, January 20, 2019 (UTC) Reservation Hi Kib! I'm just here to inform you that your reservation for the models Jeon So-Mi, Isabella Peschardt, and Kim Chan-Mi (Chungha) have officially run out. For that reason they has been removed from your model reservation list. I'm sorry for the inconvenience <3 Reservations Hi there! As it has been over four months since you reserved the following models, they have been removed. Please refrain from reserving them again for one month. Thank you! #Jamie Dornan #Kim Chungha